


Small Wonder (Legion x child!robot!abused!reader)

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I may try and write a DBD fic for male readers too, Minor Character Death, Reader has had a hard time, Robot!reader, Runaway, Sorry male readers, and needs protection and love, depending on how this one goes, reader is female, reader is scared child, sentient AI(?), the legion is very confused at first, tw: abuse, tw: blood and gore, tw: scenes of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: (And yes, I did name this fic after a sitcom in Canada from the 80s!)Ah, yes, the miracle of technology. Celebrated, and somewhat feared, as the start of a new age, right?Well, that's not the case for young Y/N.Sure, she was a robotic replica of a child by a man who was aiming to turn his life around, but being an android didn't mean she was entirely safe and sound. Old habits, for her inventor, died particularly hard.He was an ex-convict who'd been roped back into the world of crime, using his 'little miracle' to clean up after him, figuratively and literally.When angry, he'd take it out on poor Y/N to where she'd be badly damaged.Y/N knew she had to get out.Robots weren't supposed to feel anything, but she was scared.Time was running out for her; it was either die here or break free.She quickly learns that the outside world may not be entirely safe either...
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

*This is a work in progress*  
Basic plot; sum up everything from the beginning. Y/N's creation, her inventor and their time together as he tries to get clean, him deteriorating into crime again having been tempted by criminals and low-lifes in the town. How his turning to the dark side affects Y/N. The abuse. The neglect. The crime and dangerous people/scenarios.


	5. Gotcha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aha! There you are.....

"Fuck this!" Frank growled, throwing down an empty cola can, sending it skidding and spinning to the wood burner's wall.  
The sound of it colliding with the concrete and stone was jarring, the clatters and scraping noises bouncing off the walls like a rogue soccer ball.  
Frank's sudden outburst alerted -but by no means surprised- the rest of the Legion, who looked at him with contempt and confusion as to why he suddenly let the exclamation loose, a couple of them taking a sip from their own cola cans in unison.  
"I can't take this fucking feeling anymore! I swear I'm going to fucking murder someone again!" he growled, Julie standing and draping an arm around his shoulders.

"Can't take what, hun? you look like you've been seein' ghosts for the past three days. You barely even slept last night" Julie replied, trying her hardest to calm down her enraged beau.  
"Somethin' is in here, Julie" Frank replied, still annoyed, though his voice harboured a slightly softer tone. "I just...I swear to god, either I'm going even more crazy than usual or someone is here other than us. If it's the cops then we're fucking boned!"  
He let Jules pull him slightly closer to her, her mask slid up onto her head so he could see her forest green eyes.  
The same eyes that he'd locked his own brown-eyed gaze with at the party before the whole Legion group came to be.  
The same eyes he had fallen in love with.

"Oh for fuck's sake" Joey's low voice growled, as he chucked his empty cola can behind him, skilfully, into an empty barrel that served as a wastebin.  
When they could be bothered to use it of course.  
"Would you stop going on about someone being in here, Frank?! Your random bouts of anger and paranoia are starting to piss me off-" he cut himself off with a sigh, as he moved his hand under his own mask to rub at the bridge of his nose to calm himself down.  
"Look, dude. If you're really this worked up, why don't we just go look for this intruder or something? put you at ease. If we're wrong and there's someone here, you have the right to say 'I told you so'. If not, then you need to knock this Paranoid Pete crap off, got it?" he instructed, Frank giving a heavy sigh and straightening up.

"Alright. S'pose I have been a bit more of a jerk than I usually would be. Wouldn't hurt to look around, see what we can find. May find something we missed before" Frank pondered.  
"I-I could do it" Susie, the youngest of the group -bless her heart- peeped shyly, adjusting the cuffs of her hoodie.  
"Hell naw!" Julie replied in a brash but concerned tone, turning her head towards the -now silent- pink-haired girl. No way was she letting her best friend die to...whatever was in this place.  
No matter what, this place was _their _turf, and the four would be sticking together.  
"Let's all go together, how's that?" Julie suggested, the other three mumbling in reluctant agreement.__

The four of them fanned out to cover more ground, Susie taking an opportunity to climb on furniture and along banisters to make sure that her footsteps were muffled and disrupted, to keep the potential intruder guessing.  
She and Joey covered upstairs, while the couple covered downstairs, talking in whispered so as not to be detected as easily.  
You, on the other hand, remained in your hiding place behind some wooden crates and under a soiled dustsheet, hugging your backpack close to your chest like a teddy bear so it wasn't stolen, or in case you dropped it somewhere.  
With wide optics and shallow, quiet 'breathing' to reveal a couple of puffy steam clouds, you waited, hoping that the winter chill wouldn't take over and freeze your processors and components from the inside out.  
You turned off your temperature sensors, though it didn't do much to stop you shivering from fear, as footsteps began to descend in the basement, and the soft click of a lighter being lit.

"Watch where you're holding that damn thing, Frank. Geez, you wanna torch the place?" a female voice hissed in semi-annoyance, though a slight hint of fear was evident in her words; this only made you feel more uneasy.  
"Ok, ok, hang on" a male voice huffed, the orange flicker of the lighter's flame coming further and further into the basement.  
You didn't dare look up from where you lay hidden, feeling as if you were caught in a fiendish game of hide and seek.  
From what you could see from the small peep-hole created by the sheet draping over the crate and you, the two 'seekers' were overturning crates and wooden boards, shoving empty barrels out of the way, vaulting some kind of wooden palettes, and searching every nook and cranny for where you may be crouched in wait.  
Electric pulses racing through your wiring, you wanted to run, but felt as if your legs were locked. Frozen and unable to move from where you knelt.  
Why couldn't you move?!  
Options ran through your head almost at the speed of light at this point, your hands balling into fists, and your core/guage was clenching tightly in terror.


End file.
